Prophetess of Lecherousness
The Prophetess of Lecherousness (born name Vera Grazuo) is a female San 'Shyumm who lead the New Covenant Empire from 2554 up to 2573 alongside the Prophet of Decadence and the Prophet of Optimism. She is the elder sister of both the Prophet of Squalor and the Minister of Physcology. Thanks to joining with the Separatists, she currently resides on a protected home on Elite homeworld Sanghelios. History Pre-Second War Lecherousness was born Vera Grazuo long before even the first human-covenant war, born to a well respected family of San 'Shyumm who had several members make it to the ranks of hierarchs while the rest mostly maintained other high ranks within the Covenant. She was born many years before her two brothers, and was an only child until their birth. She spent her early years primarily studying the Writ of Union and the Religious Scriptures that the Covenant were following by, and it was during her early life that she announced Celibacy to focus on her duties as a legate and later a councilor and grew a level of sympathy for the lesser races of the Covenant, specifically all of the others. Sometime when she grew older, she had managed to secure a place on the Covenant's council, which is when she became more open about her views towards civil rights within the Covenant. Her views fell on deaf ears to the High Prophets of Truth, Mercy and Regret once they were up in power. It is also known that she constantly argued with the Prophet of Contempt as they both had completely conflicting views on the future of the Covenant's Civil Rights. She also took stances in the trial of one of her own brothers, who was charged with Treason and attempted conspiracy against the Hierarchs, alongside her other brother and even his Wife as they attempted to argue his innocence, but failed to do so which resulted in Physcology being executed. She eventually took part in a small political debate and scandal on High Charity that took place during the Battle of Reach over Covenant Civil rights which eventually went into an attempted Assassination of Lecherousness herself and the Prophet of Contempt being pinned as the culprit. In the end, the High Prophets of Truth and Mercy both agreed with removing Contempt from the council, which led him into obscurity within High Charity. Lecherousness was later present at the trial of Thel Vadamm, who would later become the next Arbiter. Unlike even her Brother and most other Prophets, she actually sided with the Elite though he was still found guilty and punished regardless of her thoughts. She would later be involved in the Great Schism, as when it broke out she was within High Charity. She was one of the many Prophets evacuated from the Space Station and present within Truth's assault on Earth to uncover the portal to Installation 00. Sometime during the battle over the ARK, she was captured by Separatist forces and held as a War Prisoner until the death of Truth, in which one of the Loyalists remaining Leaders negotiated her and many other captured Prophets before retreating with what was left of their forces. Following that, she was one of the candidates for becoming a Hierarch of the reformed Covenant. She eventually won against her old enemy the Prophet of Equality and become one of the first three Hierarchs of the reformed government. However, her term was short-lived, as soon enough Decadence had betrayed Optimism and did the same to Lecherousness by sending her to the Sangheli homeworld, where she was captured. He refused to take her back and as such, she was nearly executed by the separatists. However, she soon spoke Thel 'Vadam, the Arbiter, and informed him of who she was. He was initially unfazed by this, but she soon explained that she will trade many secrets about the new Covenant and help against them should relations with them get worse. After a tense debate, the Separatist Government gave her a position within them, as a mere role similar to an Admiral rather than supreme leader. She kept her title, and eventually achieved the Supercarrier Merciless Genocide as her main vessel of command. During Second war During the Battle of Sagawitchewan, Lecherousness provided a high level of defense against Sovereign Empire reinforcements, and also did battle with and destroyed an enemy supercarrier aswell. Lecherousness also focused on sending out hundreds of smaller units from it before sending out a phantom team to infiltrate and destroy an enemy Supercarrier while she focused all firepower on another. Her strategy proved victorious, and the Merciless Genocide was able to survive the battle, and return to it's duty protecting Delta Halo. Later on, a meeting was held on her ship to discuss the battle, during which Lecherousness confirmed to all of them that the forces that attacked them were that of the Prophet of Decadence. Personality Lecherousness' personality is different from the typical San 'Shyumm, as she is more honest towards others rather than traitorous or untrustworthy. Since learning the truth of the Great Journey, she has accepted it as fact and never once denied what the Separatists were saying. She also has strong level of Intellectuality as well, often using this intellect to form rational and logical conclusions on many occurrences and also putting them into her leadership as well. Despite her Intellect and Logic, she still is Religious towards the Forerunners, though also is focused on uncovering more truths towards what their race was. Another major part of her personality is her interest in Civil Rights within the Covenant. She hopes to someday see the Covenant's races of non-human life live in equal harmony together, though she is doubtful that all of the races will be able to do so, mainly the Brutes and Elites. Other Information *She is the first born and eldest child of the Prophetess of Honesty and the Prophet of Lust. *Her name is ironic due to the fact that Lecherousness means a high level of Sexual Activity and Promiscuity, while Lecherousness is celibate and as such is forever going to be a virgin. *She was present at Truth's rise to power, alongside many others, but did not know the High Prophet of Truth personally. *She is most likely the only San 'Shyumm to be living on Sanghelios, with only "most likely" due to her stating that it is possible that others accidentally ended up on the planet in the chaos on High Charity during the Great Schism. **She is also only living on Sanghelios due to the fact that the Separatists at the time did not trust her enough to allow her to live on a Halo ring. *The Prophetess of Lecherousness is the only San 'Shyumm leader within the UNSC-Separatist Alliance Category:Prophets Category:San'Shyuum